Three's a Crowd
by Isabellamary
Summary: Fuck buddies find another person to join their fun. Will the third party be interested?


**Hey y'all, I'm trying out this fanfiction because I loved the fanfic Swingers and Threesome. Also, I've been looking for a fanfic like this so I thought I would go ahead and just try to write one myself. Please leave your comments, I love y'alls feedback. AND ALSO PLEASE NOTE THIS FANFIC IS VERY VERY SMUTTY SO IF YOUR NOT INTO THAT PLEASE DON'T READ THIS. Thanks!**

Chapter 1: The desk

Alex and Olivia have had a friends with benefits agreement going for quite some time. No one knew about their set up. It was just them two. Every now and then they would meet up to blow off some steam. But who were they kidding. It was all the time, and it wasn't to only blow off steam, sometimes it was to just be together. Neither were married or had kids so why not fuck your best friend? Neither were losing interest.

The precinct was quiet today. Apparently the rapists of Manhattan chose to take the day off. Lieutenant Benson sat in her office and was riffling through paperwork when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Olivia shouted from her place at her desk

"Hey Liv" Alex said as she strolled in wearing her normal attorney uniform. A tight royal blue shirt that made her eyes pop and shimmer even more than they normally did. And a plain black skirt with spiking stilettos.

"Hey Alex, what's up" Olivia said as she walked to the front of her desk to meet Alex

"Nothing just wanted to know If you were free tonight" Alex said with a twinkle in her eyes

"I don't think I'm busy why, what do you have in mind?" Olivia said with smirk

"Well I don't know, I thought you could maybe come over and we could hang out. Eat" Alex playfully rambled out

"Sure, sounds like a plan, say around 7?" Olivia asked with a smirk

"great"

*knock knock*

"Come in" Olivia said as she leans up against her desk and apologizes for the interruption to Alex. Her blinds are closed so she doesn't know who is knocking at her door.

"Hi lieutenant, sorry to interrupt but I just got a call about a rape in Chelsea, Taylor Callahan, do you want me to head down there and check it out?" Amanda says with a small smile

"Um… yes take Fin since Carisi's off today and call and keep me updated after you speak to Taylor"

"Ok, will do, I'll call you when I know something" Amanda said as she closed the door

"She's sweet" Alex said with a smirk

"yeah, she's a good detective"

"She's cute" Alex spit out

"Yeah, ok"

"You ever thought about tasting her?" Alex said teasingly

"Really Alex? She's my detective"

"Oh come on Liv. You didn't answer the question. She's smart, funny, cute-"

"Looks like you the one looking to taste her" Olivia said with arrogance

"Yeah why not"

With that Olivia looked up, shocked

"Oh come on Liv. Try and tell me you haven't thought about it. I won't be mad. You're a grown adult, were not married Liv, you're free to fuck whoever you please" Alex said annoyed

"You know Liv" Alex said as she walked over to her and ran her fingers up the brunettes thigh.

"What Alex" Liv said, her face red

"I don't really know if I can wait until 7. Your hair looks really good today Liv" Alex said as she ran her fingers through the shoulder length locks. "And your legs, there so long. I've always wondered what they would look like spread open on this desk"

Olivia was so turned on she couldn't move. Her panties were soaked and it was all because of Alex. They had never had sex in her office before. Mostly because Olivia didn't want to get caught by the squad. But right now she didn't know how much more she could take of this.

"Alex what are you doi-" Olivia started but she was interrupted by Alex pushing her back on her desk and kissing her hard. Alex and Olivia's tongues meshed together as they kissed like their lives depended on it. Alex didn't waste any time and slipped the older woman's blazer off her shoulders and started unbuttoning the buttons of her top.

"You're not playing fair Lex" Olivia rasped out between kisses and grabbed the bottom of the blondes shirt

"Nuh uh uh Liv, this is all about you this time" Alex replied as her hand flew to Olivia's black slacks.

"You know Liv, I have been dying to fuck you on this desk. Your legs spread, your back arched, and your mouth screaming my name as I watch you cum. Hard." Alex finished just as her fingers found the warmth of her lovers lower lips

"Fuck Alex" Olivia ground out as she licked her lips

"You're so wet Liv."

"ugghhh Alex FUCK"

Alex spread Olivia's juices all over her lower lips as she got down on her knees and lowered her mouth to Olivia's glistening lips.

"FUCK ME ALEX"

"Gladly livvie" Alex said against her clit as she took the pink bud into her mouth. She sucked all of her lovers lower half into her mouth and sucked it hard as she took two fingers and slowly pushed them into her soaking heat. Alex pumped her lover stretching her.

"Alex I'm going to cum oh my god" Olivia screamed as she got closer and closer to the edge.

"Nuh uh uh Liv not yet" Alex said as she added another finger, stretching her lover even more and curling her fingers, hitting her G-spot. Alex pumped faster and harder and got up to kiss Olivia after she felt her clench around her fingers, knowing she was going to cum any second now.

"Alex oh my fuck I'm cumming" Olivia moaned out as her whole body shook with an orgasm as Alex pumped her harder and harder.

"OHHH FUCKKK ALEXXX" Olivia screamed out against Alex's lips

As Olivia's orgasm subsided she pulled out her fingers out and brought them up to her lips and licked them clean.

Alex reached up to kiss Olivia's lips as she whispered "We should talk to Amanda, I hear three's a crowd"


End file.
